Massimo Enjoltaire
Massimo Enjoltaire '''(Pronunciación: Mássimo Enyolteir) es un estudiante de leyes, líder de la Resistenza de Penparcae en contra de la monarquía y cabeza de la Revolución del Siglo XXII. Dio inicio a esta al dar su discurso en el funeral de Elise Prouvaire y estuvo presente en el enfrentamiento bélico, siendo el segundo estratega del equipo. Personalidad Enjoltaire es serio y firme, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado por su patria. Como líder, sabe mantener el orden y conciencia. Es alguien muy dedicado que no se detiene hasta obtener lo que quiere y puede sacar lo mejor de los demás. Guarda bastante resentimiento contra el gobierno y siente compasión por los más necesitados del pueblo. Biografía Enjoltaire desde chico vivió en una casa adinerada y cuidado por su abuelo, un empresario, y madre, su secretaria, sin ningún padre ya que según sus tutores el no era una buena influencia. Pasó toda su vida sin ningún problema hasta que se le informó que recibiría toda la herencia de su padre, quien supuestamente había sido asesinado. Enjoltaire tuvo que ir al jurado en el que se leería su testamento y se trataría el caso del asesinato, cosa que sus tutores les era imposible evitar. Durante el juicio, se demostró que había sido herido a muerte con una bala en una protesta, ya que él era un activista social. Se le declaró culpable de causar disturbios y agresión a otra persona, quien fue su asesino, y el caso se dio cerrado al ver que el asesinado era culpable de otros crímenes, Enjoltaire se dio cuenta de las injusticias de aquello y decidió estudiar leyes. Huyó de casa, dejando solos a sus tutores, ya que se negaba a vivir en la burguesía mientras otros sufrían desigualdad social La Resistenza de Penparcae Líder y fundador de la Resistenza de Penparcae. Decide fundarla en su primer año de estudio de leyes como un grupo secreto entre él y Orión Wendell. Tiempo más tarde se unirían demás personas que comparten las mismas ideas. El café Romangar fue tomado como cede de las reuniones, ya que anteriormente era en un aula de la universidad, y el café brindaría mejor confidencialidad. Enjoltaire fue quien rentó el café. Canciones Enjoltaire, durante el transcurso de Penparcae has Awoken, canta algunas canciones. Aquí se muestran todas y pueden ser consideradas también los temas musicales propios del personaje. # '''La Resitenza | (Voz principal) | Dedicada a los universitarios. # La Canción del Pueblo | En el funeral, antes de la revolución. # Porquoi tu vis et óu tu vas (Para qué vives y por qué te vas) | (Solo) | Dediacada a Blake y Musichetta. # Empty Chair at Empty Tables (Sillas y mesas vacías) | (Solo) | Dedicada a los universitarios, exceptuando a Blake. Curiosidades * Su rango vocal es de tenor dramático. * El origen de su nombre es francés y la manera correcta de pronunciarlo sería "Awn-shol-teh". * Está inspirado en el Dios griego Apolo y el personaje Enjolras de la novela Los Miserables. De ahí su nombre. * Su nombre (Massimo) que significa "Lo más, máximo", hace contraste con Less, que significa "Menos". * Más contraste con Less, es el hecho de que al morir, Enjoltaire quedó de pie y Less quedó en el suelo. Arriba y abajo, más y menos. * Él es asexual, es una de las razones por las cuales nunca correspondería a Less. * Ese hecho también es parte del personaje para demostrar que alguien asexual no es alguien sin sentimientos, de hecho, es el personaje que representa "pasión" hacia los ideales. * he is my favorite character oh boi Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Leones Categoría:Adultos